Dernière promesse
by khaleeseestra
Summary: Swan Queen : Cela fait maintenant un peu plus de 5 ans que Regina et Emma sont mariées et leur amour est indéniable. Cependant, alors que Regina assistait à une réunion à la mairie, Emma se blesse gravement dans un accident.


**Bonsoir, bonsoir :) Voilà mon 2e OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant (si pas plus) que le premier. J'aimerais aussi vous remercier pour m'avoir lue et fait par de vos réactions. Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>« Regina... C'est Snow... Il faut... Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement à l'hôpital... C'est urgent. Emma... Emma a eu un accident et les médecins disent qu'elle est dans un état critique. Je t'en prie, viens dès que tu as entendu ce message. »<p>

Le sang de la brune ne fit qu'un tour. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de 5 ans que les deux femmes étaient mariées, pour leur plus grand bonheur et celui d'Henry. Et malgré leurs disputes occasionnelles, leur amour était indéniable.

Regina lança son téléphone sur le siège passager et démarra sa Mercedes à toute vitesse. Le message avait été envoyé depuis deux bonnes heures, mais la brune avait eu une réunion tardive à la mairie et n'avait rallumé son téléphone qu'une fois la réunion terminée. Et elle eut peur. Oui, depuis très longtemps, Regina Mills avait ressenti de la peur. Peur de perdre cet être cher mais surtout de ne pouvoir la tenir une dernière fois dans ses bras. Peur de ne pas arriver à temps. Ce temps, ce glorieux et effrayant temps qui passe et n'attend personne. Ces secondes qu'elle avait de nombreuses fois pu leurrer mais qui, aujourd'hui, lui rendait la pareil.

Regina conduisait vite, beaucoup trop vite pour quelqu'un qui s'entêtait d'habitude à respecter à la perfection le code de la route. Mais cette fois, ça n'avait aucune importance. La seule chose que Regina désirait, c'était retrouvée sa bien aimée.

Bien que Snow ait pour habitude d'en faire trop, Regina ne trouva pourtant aucun réconfort. Quelque chose en elle se doutait de ce qui était en train de se passer, à la seconde même où elle grilla un feu rouge. Elle savait que plus les minutes s'écoulait, plus Emma s'éloignait d'elle, et Regina ne pouvait rien faire face à ce funeste destin.

Elle arriva à l'hôpital de Storybrooke à peine un quart d'heure après avoir écouté le message de Snow. Elle se gara, enfin, si l'on peut réellement appeler « garer » le fait d'arrêter le moteur de sa voiture sur trois place de parking, et se dirigea en courant à l'accueil de l'hôpital, ses talons aiguilles ralentissant à peine sa course contre la montre. Elle brusqua quelque peu l'infirmière qui traînait à lui donner le numéro de chambre de sa dulcinée puis se dépêcha de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre la chambre 108 – comme chez elles, ironie ?

Mais arrivée devant la porte, Regina se figea brusquement. Elle n'était plus capable de faire un seul mouvement. Encore une fois, la peur l'avait gagnée. L'ignorance de ce qu'elle allait découvrir derrière cette porte la terrifiait. Ce n'était pas tant de l'apparence de la situation qui l'effrayait, mais plutôt la soudaine réalisation. En ouvrant cette porte, la réalité allait la rattraper. Regina désirait que le temps s'arrête plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, mais tout comme la magie, on ne peut jouer avec le temps sans en payer de lourdes conséquences, et elle le savait.

Regina inspira profondément et, rapidement, elle ouvrit la porte.

Emma était là, allongée sur le lit d'hôpital et malgré les dizaines de tubes qui parcourraient son corps, elle semblait paisible.

Snow se précipita dans les bras de Regina qui s'en étonna.

« J'ai eu si peur que tu ne viennes pas ! sanglota Snow.

Regina ne répondit pas, elle refusait de se laisser aller devant son ancienne ennemie malgré leur récente amitié.

Snow voulu expliquer en détails l'accident et l'état d'Emma à Regina mais David lui pris doucement le bras et la conduit vers la sortie.

« Elles ont besoin d'être seules. »

Et il referma la porte derrière eux.

Regina hésita un instant puis s'avança vers le lit où ça femme semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa tendrement la main. Emma s'agita un peu, puis elle ouvrit les yeux.

« - Bonjour madame le maire.

- Bonjour miss Swan.

- Vous êtes en retard.

- Je sais. Je suis désolée. Je... J'aurais dû être là et...

- Chuuuut. Tu es là maintenant, c'est le plus important. »

Emma lui sourit de son habituel sourire qui réussit à illuminer le monde entier en à peine quelques secondes. Regina lui rendit son sourire. Mais le sien était beaucoup plus triste. Dans le silence de la chambre, doucement, sans un bruit, une larme coula sur la joue de Regina. Puis une deuxième. Et une troisième. Emma regardait sa femme pleurer, sachant éperdument qu'aucun mot ne pourrait lui amener le réconfort dont elles avaient toutes les deux tant besoin. Les larmes de Regina se calmèrent et le silence de la chambre, quelque peu perturbé par les innombrables « bip » des machines qui aidaient Emma à respirer, se fit de plus en plus terrifiant. Emma décida alors de prendre la parole :

« - J'arrive pas à croire que je vais mourir comme ça.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir Emma, ...

- Bien sûr que si Regina, ne faisons pas comme si nous ne savions pas ce qu'il va arriver. Je suis de plus en plus faible et je sais, nous savons que bientôt ce sera fini. La voix d'Emma était en effet très faible, comme un murmure.

Mais je veux que tu saches, Regina, avant que je ne sombre dans les bras de la faucheuse, combien je te suis reconnaissante. Mes plus belles années, je les ai vécues à tes côtés et j'ai eu droit à plus de bonheur pendant ces quelques années que ce que j'aurais pu espérer. Tu m'as apporté de la joie et de l'amour à n'en plus finir, chaque jour passé avec toi était une bénédiction. Mon seul regret est de ne pouvoir vivre assez longtemps que pour te remercier pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Emma, tu n'as pas à me remercier pour cela. Tu es ma fin heureuse et même s'il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte, je ne regrette aucune de ces années passées à tes côtés. Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours.

- Regina, j'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose.

- Quoi donc, mon amour ?

- Une fois que... Une fois que j'aurais irrémédiablement fermé le yeux, j'aimerais que tu ne cesses pas ta vie une fois la mienne finie. Je veux te voir, de là-haut, heureuse, vivante. Je veux que tu me promettes de continuer à vivre. Promets le moi 'Gina.

Les larmes de Regina recommencèrent à couler et elle était incapable de dire un seul mot.

- S'il te plaît, Regina. Promets le moi. S'il te plaît.

La voix d'Emma s'éteignait à mesure qu'elle parlait et ses yeux, lentement, se fermèrent. Dans un dernier murmure, Emma réussit à prononcer :

- Promets le moi 'Gina. S'il te plaît.

Mais toujours, la brune se taisait, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Soudain, le « bip » du moniteur relié à Emma s'accéléra. Le son, strident, raisonnait dans toute la chambre.

« Emma ! Emma ! » La brune paniquait, mais il était trop tard. Déjà les médecins arrivèrent en nombre dans la chambre 108. Ils durent se mettre à trois pour sortir la brune qui refusait de s'en aller. Regina criait, hurlait le nom de sa compagne qui se mêla peu à peu aux « bip » sonore du moniteur. Les quelques infirmiers qui tentaient tant bien que mal de sortir Regina de la scène morbide réussirent finalement à la porter jusqu'au couloir où Snow et David terrifiés attendaient toujours Regina.

Puis, les infirmiers rentrèrent dans la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière eux, laissant les 3 monarques seuls dans le presque silence du couloir glacial de l'hôpital.

Après, tout c'était passé très vite. Regina ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, ses souvenirs étaient comme un film en accéléré. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était la triste vérité. Emma était partie.

Regina était restée, après la funeste célébration au cimetière, près d'Emma, maintenant enfermée 6 pieds sous terre. Elle resta debout un long moment, face à la tombe, incapable de bouger. Finalement, elle déposa délicatement le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait pris le temps d'acheter plus tôt là où elle supposait se trouver le cœur d'Emma.

Puis, dans un murmure à peine audible, elle ajouta :

« Je te le promets. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, j'espère avoir réussi à vous arracher quelques larmes (désolée si c'est le cas). Encore une fois, vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ! N'hésitez pas, si vous le désirez, à me laisser des prompts si ça vous tente... Je suis à votre service !<br>Je ne sais pas encore quand j'aurais l'occasion d'écrire étant donné que les vacances touchent à leur fin, j'espère dans pas trop longtemps, je n'aimerais pas vous faire languir.  
><strong>**Bonne soirée/bonne nuit/bonne journée et, je l'espère, à bientôt :)**


End file.
